la despedida
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: heinkel hace una visita hacia la tumba de yumie y anderson


Noviembre en roma 1 años luego de lo sucedido en Londres.

Una mañana lluviosa en las cedes de la sección XIII del vaticano pero esos días para algunos era momento de festejos esos era el dia que entraban nuevos miembros a Iscariote makube había terminado de dar el festejo y todos estaban felices los nuevos reclutas y demás heinkel se encontraba con una expresión seria en un rincón del comedor tanto los nuevos reclutas como los sobrevivientes a la anterior cruzada lo miraban raro antes heinkel mostraba algo de humor esos días pero en esos momentos pero ese año era alguien totalmente diferente algunas veces parecía ya no tener alma , estar seco dentro

—_heinkel esta muy extraño mayormente esta fecha siempre fue su favorita__—_un Iscariote que estaba con un bazo miro extrañado

—_mayormente esta fecha las pasaba con Anderson y la monja yumiko __—_dijo una monja con el cabello pelirrojo

—_quien?__—_pregunto un Iscariote que por su apariencia era nuevo

—_la monja de doble personalidad yumiko takagi __—_dijo la monja heinkel al escuchar ese nombre disimuladamente presto atención

—_ah esa monja la que murió en Londres? Pues debo decir que fue algo tonta muy impulsiva al atacar al mayordomo de hellsing asi tan imprudentemente __—_dijo este con una forma arrogante heinkel se hacerco y le propino un puñetazo luego lo levanto de la solapa de la camiza

—_tu novato deberías cuidar tu lengua y mas tratándose de una de las mejores agentes de Iscariote si vuelves a pronunciar su nombre ten en cuenta que te romperé la cara a golpes __—_luego de haber dicho eso heinkel lanzo y todos lo miraron algo confusos

—_no debiste haber dicho eso fue un grave error __—_el otro cura lo levanto el nuevo Iscariote estaba algo asustado no pensaba que lo había escuchado contando que estaba algo lejos

—_como pudo escucharme? Si estaba lejos —_dijo este incorporandoce

—_hace unas pocas semanas salió del tratamiento de regeneración lo se porque yo le administraba tanto el suero como los medicamentos para controlarlo _ _su fuerza , velocidad , vista y oído mejoraron un 100 % pero la regeneración demorara un tiempo en perfeccionarse —_dijo ella hacia el nuevo este estaba aun paralizado por la amenaza de la nueva carta del triunfo de Iscariote

En un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad

—_hey hola yumiko como estas?—_heinkel trato de hacer una sonrisa pero fue en vano ya no tenia mejillas como para hacerlo

—_espero que estes bien estes donde estes que tu y el padre Anderson estén bien , hoy es el dia de cuando entramos a Iscariote recuerdas? Cuando nos asignaron como compañeros fue un lindo momento al principio estaba nervioso pero me tranquilize al escuchar las palabras del padre Anderson quien en esos días coordinaba a los nuevos iscariotes ahora lo hago yo _—heinkel hablaba con voz quebrada sentado en una cilla mientras el agua caia sobre el , frente suyo había una tumba donde tenia escrito "aquí llase Alexander Anderson gran maestro y padre de corazón jamás te olvidare atte heinkel Wolfe , aquí llase yumiko takagi gran amiga y compañera espero verte pronto atte heinkel Wolfe"

—_espero que …que estén bien …yo lo estoy soy feliz se que jamás me habandonaran….—_heinkel hablaba ya llorando mirando la tumba donde había dejado un ramo de rosas

—_lo ultimo …que te dije fue silencio… ojala y hubiera dicho otra cosa ….silencio …esa palabra me carcome dia y noche ahora ya te callaste pero quisiera escuchar tu voz tu risa junto a la de Anderson ….son unos idiotas…..IDIOTAS!_—heinkel se levanto de su silla y la pateo con furia

—_son unos idiotas….anderson tu te clavaste ese clavo y te mataron …yumiko si no fuera por que yumie ataco impulsivamente estarían aquí son unos tontos….—_heinkel se cayo quedando con las manos en la lapida mirando los grabados

—_acordamos que estaríamos los 3 siempre …donde están ustedes ahora? Están muertos y yo aquí creyendo seguir vivo —_dijo heinkel volviendo a llorar mientras las gotas caian sobre el cuando un paraguas detuvo la lluvia el miro para arriba y vio dos personas una mujer de aparente su edad ,cabello largo castaño oscuro , ojos marrones tenia un parentesco con yumie , el otro era un hombre de alrededor un poco mas de 40 años cabello negro corto , una pequeña barba , piel blanca , ojos azules

_—se podría saber que le sucede padre?—_pregunto la chica con una sonrisa heinkel solo la miraba ella tenia la sonrisa como la de yumiko

—_nada..solo vine a visitar unos seres queridos—_dijo heinkel reincorporandoce

—_nosotros también vinimos a visitar a una amiga —_dijo el hombre heinkel solo lo miraba

—_soy heinkel Wolfe un placer—_heinkel les dio la mano el hombre la estrecho

—_Albert un placer —_dijo el sujeto luego heinkel miro a la chica ella iso una reverencia

—_soy ukyo padre es un placer—_dijo ella y heinkel asintió

—_parecía estar molesto con ellos padre heinkel —_Albert miro a heinkel este desvio la mirada

—_podría decirse ambos fallecieron por ser muy impulsivos ahora se han ido y me dejaron solo_—dijo heinkel y Albert le puso la mano en el hombro

—_ellos jamás lo dejaran solo mientras vivan en su corazón y pueda mantener vivo su recuerdo ellos siempre estarán con usted téngalo presente siempre lo acompañaran a donde valla y le brindaran esa seguridad y animos de seguir _—Albert le sonrio a heinkel este no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir

—_si guistan podría dar una oración hacia su amiga fallecida—_dijo heinkel y ambos asintieron los 3 fueron hacia una tumba cercana hay tenia una foto de una chica de cabellos negros corto con un par de lentes y una sonrisa tenia a la par escrito "descansa en paz siempre te recordaremos"

—_amen…—_concluyo heinkel y los 3 se miraron

—_fue un placer padre debemos irnos —_dijo ukyo y heinkel asintió

—_cuando quieran hablar yo administro el orfanato de aquí cerca si gustan ir —_dijo heinkel y Albert asintió

—_ire uno de estos días mi esposa y yo queremos adoptar un niño lo vere pronto padre asta luego —_dijo Albert el y ukyo comenzaron a caminar heinkel solo los miraba por un momento pensó ver a yumie y a Anderson irse este sacudió la cabeza negando eso

—_será mejor que regrese —_heinkel comenzó a caminar hacia el auto que tenia pensando en lo ocurrido la lluvia había parado y el se sentía mas tranquilo como si ya se hubiera logrado despedir de Anderson y yumiko

* * *

**bueno espero y les aya gustado la semana proxima actualisare fics ahora no pude por el colegio asta luego**


End file.
